


Makes No Difference Who You are

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: When people start disappearing in Elmwood, Indiana, Sam and Dean return to the town where they faced one of their strangest cases seven years ago. Revisiting the past dredges up all kinds of long-suppressed feelings, and when Dean gets sucked into Faerie again, Sam finds himself facing a foe far more dangerous than the king of the fairies. Rescuing Dean is only the beginning of a journey through the labyrinth of the Winchesters’ complicated love for each other, with no guarantee they’ll make it out alive.





	Makes No Difference Who You are

**Title:** Makes No Difference Who You Are  
**Artist:** tx_devilorangel  
**Author:** amypond45 ****  
**Other Pairing:**  
**Rating:** R ****  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Some magically-induced non-con elements and suggested rape (in the past & off-screen), bottom!Sam (eventually), “Clap Your Hands If You Believe” follow-up casefic, first time, Dean/Oberon (in the past and off-screen)  
**Art:** Live Journal  
**Story:** [Live Journal](https://amypond45.livejournal.com/67353.html) | [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937698)

 

At the bottom of the stairs he stopped in shock, rooted to the spot by the painting on the wall at the edge of the stairs. A rider on a black horse rode directly toward the viewer, sporting the leather breeches and boots that Dean had worn in Sam’s dream, but also a fine red velvet robe and a crown on his tawny head... It was Dean, but it wasn’t Dean.  
  
  


 

A flash of light caught his attention, and Sam looked up, thinking it was a trick of the sun as it sank below the horizon. A figure stood on the other side of the clearing, tall and muscled, with something on his back that looked like a quiver of arrows.  
Or wings.

 

 

This time, Dean followed Sam into his room and shut the door behind them... Dean dropped his towel, stood in all his naked glory with a look on his face that was half smirking, half hesitant, still a little confused.


End file.
